Home Truths
by Yami's Chan
Summary: how much do we know about Bastion's life? not much. It's not pretty. Abusive parents aside, there is a part of Bastion himself that is beyond his control. And whenever it takes over, it's not just himself he's hurting.raiting to be safe, warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

I don't own GX. If I did, then everyone would definitely know about it.

* * *

Chan: ok, I have my Drama exam today and I'm really nervous so I put pen to paper (well cursor to screen) and this is what came out.

Chazz: oh no, not another Chazz abuse fic?

Chan: Nope.

Slade: Slade abuse?

Chan: nope. Have a look at the warnings, bwhahaha!

**Warnings: **swearing, mentions of rape in later chapters, child abuse, oh sorry I should say BASTION abuse.

Bastion: what?!

Chazz: whoa, poor guy.

Slade: no one is ever safe from Chan's evil fics little bro.

**

* * *

Home Truths

* * *

****Chapter 1

* * *

****Wake Up Call**

**Bastion's P.O.V. **

I woke up because someone was banging my head against the wall.

"Wake up!" yelled a harsh, angry voice. Last night I hadn't gotten to bed until gone three in the morning (through n fault of my own). I'd barely managed to kick off my shoes and peel off my jacket before I'd fallen fast asleep on top of the sheets. It's really no wonder I over slept.

My father hit me and I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Get downstairs _now_, you useless piece of shit!" he bellowed. I didn't dare do anything but obey. I jumped out of bed as fast as my aching muscles would allow. I obviously wasn't moving fast enough because as I reached the door way one of my shoes from the nigh before was hurled at my back. I hurried up as much as possible.

* * *

"What time do you call this, Bastion?" sneered the blonde woman slumped in a chair next to the table. She was wearing a tight, red dress with straps that hung off her shoulders so she was constantly pushing them back up. Her hair was tangled, her eye make-up was smudged and a cigarette was hanging from between her fingers. 

"Sorry mum, I over slept." I turned on the oven and pulled the frying pan out.

"Hurry up and get breakfast ready then! I'm starving!" as she staggered passed me into the living room she paused, took one last drag on her cigarette and put it out by rubbing it against my bare arm. She was using me, her only son, as a human ashtray.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Well you'd better not burn it again. We won't be very happy if you do." And she left. I'm getting quite a good collection of burns myself.

I set about making my parents a full breakfast, trying very hard to get everything perfect. If I do a good job then they're so busy eating and arguing with each other that they don't stop me from going out. They'd rather wait until I get home when they're done.

I dished the food out very carefully onto two plates and then just as carefully inched my way towards the living room. Both my mum and my dad were sprawled on the sofas, the TV on full blast. One of them must have been sick last night. The smell met me as I opened the door. Something else for me to clean up later.

"Finally." Snapped my mum. My dad didn't say anything until he'd taken a couple of bites of his food. He grunted which I'd learnt to mean he couldn't find fault with it.

"Go do the dishes, Useless." He spat, spraying me with food from his full mouth.

We don't have a dishwasher so it's up to me to do all the washing by hand. One time I hadn't managed to get the plates clean and had just placed them on the draining board, hoping for the best. What I got however, was pretty much the opposite of the best. My father inspected them and noticed that I hadn't got all the food off. He grabbed me and forced my head under the dirty washing up water in the sink until I thought I was going to die. He wrenched me up just in time though. He wouldn't murder his personal little slave. I never tried that again.

Once I'd done the dishes I just stood there, listening. Over the racket the television was making I could hear raised voiced, loud and angry. Using this as my cover I tugged on my boot and my biggest coat with the longest sleeves. I slipped the key into my pocket and slipped outside. I wished I was back at duel academy. _They_ wouldn't be there and my friends would. I could just get on with lessons and forget about ever having to go home and have a laugh with Jaden and the others…

Somewhere, a clock chimed ten and I started sprinting. Being late was the last thing I needed on top of everything else.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: well? Good? Bad? 

Bastion: bad!

Chazz: aww don't worry. You'll get used to it. –Pats him on the back-

* * *


	2. Forgetting

_

* * *

_

DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Chan: hey guys, I hope you like this new update!

Bastion: she'ssounding rushed coz she's got two minuets to put this up and then she goes away for the weekend

Chan: yep, so I'm leaving you with this while I'm gone. Read and review and enjoy people! –Cheesy anime grin-

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Forgetting **

**Bastion's P.O.V. **

"Lucky again, Bastion." Said Amanda. "You can put your shirt back on now." I did as she said and sat up again, tugging my shirt on and coat over my shoulders.

"There aren't any broken bones, just a bad sprain in your wrist." I nodded to show I was listening, getting off of the bed, putting my feet back in my shoes. "Your blood tests came back too. They're all negative."

I smiled with relief as she said this. She smiled back.

"You should smile more often, Bastion." She sat behind her desk and typed something into the computer. I just waited n silence for her to finish.

I was in a room at the local hospital, a place familiar to me due to my many trips here with minor injuries. I never say what's really happened; just that I tripped over the neighbour's cat or walked into a lamppost or any other stupid thing that might result in breaking bones or spraining wrists. Amanda knows however. I had to tell her in the end because it's not always just hitting me. Last week I needed blood tests, and it's not the first time. At least I'm not a girl so I can't get pregnant. I looked up as Amanda stopped typing.

"So…has anything happened since last time?" ii shook my head in response to her question. "Well, I've been thinking. And maybe you should go to someone who might be able to help you."

"I can't. I go to school far away so I can't exactly keep coming back every week."

"Maybe they could sort something out. At least think about it." She handed me a card with a name and address on.

"I'll think." I said, tucking the card into my pocket. "I've got work soon, is it ok if I leave?"

"Sure. I hope I _don't _see you again soon." And she grinned at me sympathetically.

When I got home from work, the first thing that happened was my dad picked up a chair and hit it against my back for being late. Four hours late according to him. I was supposed to be home to cook lunch for them both. He hit me so hard that the chair broke to bits, but that didn't stop him. He just picked up one of the broken pieces and waked my head with it until I bled.

"Go clean up!" he yelled as my mother spat at me. I think it was a miracle I was still able to stand up, let alone clean, but of course I had to do it anyway. While I was cleaning the bathroom I found the first aid kit and attached a patch of bandage to where my head was bleeding. I swallowed a couple of pain killers too, but they didn't help that much.

I had to scrub every surface in the kitchen and collect all the rubbish into bin bangs and drag them down to the curb. I had to vacuum the entire house and mop the wooden floor in the kitchen and the tiles in the bathroom. I had to gather up all the dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine and then I had to iron all the clothes I'd put in there yesterday and as if all that wasn't enough I had to make dinner too.

It wasn't surprising that by this time I couldn't face any food but even if I had been starving my parents didn't let me eat. Instead I had the pleasure of cleaning up the sick I'd smelt that morning. It was enough to almost me sick but I stopped my self; I didn't need another mess to clean up. I knelt on the floor and took the cloth out of the soapy water.

The orange juice spilt over the sides of the glass, soaking my hand. I jumped, startled, and looked around me. I was standing in the kitchen and judging by the fact that I was making breakfast it was clearly morning. I tried desperately to think what had just been happening while I dabbed at the spilt juice. I remember going to see Amanda, and she gave me the card for a psychiatrist. I checked my pocket at this point and the card was still there, along with a silver lighter. _I don't even smoke_ I thought. I remembered going to work, coming home and my father breaking the chair across my back. I remembered cleaning…lots of cleaning…kneeling on the floor and then…nothing. Until now with the juice spilling over my fingers.

I suddenly didn't want breakfast even though I was starving. I turned off the cooker and tipped my food into the food disposal unit and picked up the phone. I typed in Amanda's number and waited nervously for it to answer.

"Hello." said the familiar voice. "This is doctor."

"Hi, Amanda, it's me...Bastion. Listen, what day is it?" for a few moments there was silence on the other end.

"It happened again didn't it?" she asked after a very long gap. She didn't need to explain what she meant.

You see, if you're wondering what the hell kind of person forgets massive chunks of their life it's because well, I'm not one person. I'm two.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Bastion: -has fainted-

Chan: bwhahahaha! Hope you enjoy the cliff-hanger. See you next update!

* * *


	3. Realisation

_

* * *

_

Me still no owney!

* * *

Chan: hey there, I got a review for this story so it gave me the encouragement to write on. 

Bastion: oh no, what are you going to do this time?

Chazz: poor guy, he has no idea how evil Chan can be.

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

****Realisation**

**Bastion's P.O.V. **

Ok. I know exactly what you're doing now. It's one of three things. You're either; staring silently with an open mouth and wide eyes, going 'omg, really?' and 'no way!!' or you're thinking me a liar and have already stopped paying attention to me. I don't blame you. I'd probably think it was a lie too.

Well, I guess I'd better explain. I have split personality disorder. I have for years. When I was as young as nine I think. More than once my parents had been phoned from the school I went to back then because they'd been an 'incident'. Like the time I pushed another boy against a glass window. It didn't shatter, thank god, but it cracked and his head was bleeding. Afterwards when the teachers were yelling at me I had no idea what they were talking about; I had absolutely no memory of doing that. They couldn't understand it, I was usually so quiet and it was so out of character.

There was more stuff too, and it's all just as dreadful. The longest I've ever gone without it happening was last year at the academy. It didn't happen _once_ the entire time I was there. It was really pretty amazing. Of course, it didn't last forever. In fact it started again the first day I got back home for the summer holidays. The next day my dad mentioned that a car belonging to one of his friends had all its windows smashed in and spray-paint all over the doors and I felt my heart sink. They never did catch who did it but I knew it was me.

The day I found the lighter in my pocket seemed like any ordinary day, but I knew it wasn't. Amanda said that I should hang up and then she would phone me back so that I wouldn't be charging a huge bill to my parents' phone. When she did, we talked for half an hour or more. By the time I hung up I'd established the following; it was 6 days since I had visited Amanda, which meant six days that I hadn't been me for, I hadn't been in the hospital since, and no one I knew had been killed or hurt. The last one is always such a relief I can't begin to describe it.

Just as I had hung up my mother stumbled into the kitchen, looking like death in a mini skirt. She looked me up and down and screwed up her nose like there was a totally disgusting smell near her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she sneered.

"Um...I've been away?" I asked, puzzled.

"For the past six days! You get stupider every day. Where have you been?"

I answered, truthfully, that I didn't know which earned me a slapped cheek and a promise that my father would give me worse.

While I was drinking the juice which I had been pouring and cleaning the kitchen, I flicked on the TV with the volume down low. There was the end half of a children's cartoon show, a string of cheesy adverts and then the news started. And I got the shock of my life. _Chazz_ was on the news. I actually yelped with shock.

I was missing duel academy so much that even the slightest hint of a mention of anything to do with it made me happy. And now, here was Chazz, on the TV where I knew it couldn't just be my mind playing tricks on. I started to pay proper attention to what the reporter was saying. It turned out to be about one of Chazz's brothers who had given an important speech the day before. There was a shot of the three brothers getting into their limo just at the end. Slade and Jagger both just got in with blank looks of superiority but Chazz turned and gave the camera a big grin and a cheeky peace sign before diving in after them. My mum chose that moment to re-enter the kitchen.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I knock it off for you. And why aren't you making breakfast?"

"Sorry mum, just starting." She glared at me as she left, whilst I tried to keep my smile under control.

I was actually reaching for the off button so that I could concentrate more on cooking when the local section of the news started. The very first thing mentioned was a fire which had happened at a pub downtown sometime last night. It was a suspected arson. Luckily no one had been killed, but the place was completely wrecked. I recognised the name. It was my dad's favourite pub. I started to hake. Who would set fire to a pub for no reason? They wouldn't, unless they were trying to hurt someone inside. I thought abut the lighter in my pocket. I was shaking all over. And that's when I realised for the first time that my clothes _stank _of alcohol.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: well? 

Bastion: Chazz, I think I'm finally starting to see how evil she is

* * *


End file.
